Max Factor
Max Factor The Max Factor vs. The Xia Factor Xia Factor vs. Xia: the Max Factor Massaua formerly became nongovernmental member whom demanded to be on the team other known as the Max Factor under the Xia team individuals. She is a tribeswoman and warrior from Africa. She comes to USA from somewhere in Africa. She is Asmara’s bodyguard. Asmara and she are former close friends. For many years, she could not able to appear on the team in public. She has yet to be acknowledged herself. She isn’t supposed to avoid them. Her name may not be shown if she would tell. The girl in very strictly uniform is meeting her own foe or friend, Massaua. She has recognized Massaua from her former team the Xia. She knew her, but Massaua did not know her, but she has not been told Massaua that she is actually Julie Julia and Shawnee Stonley. So she started telling Massaua the words: “Maybe you do not know me at all. In a case of if you know who Julie Julie and…Missus Shawnee Stonley are? If all of who they are you know, they are me!” Teen Cat Girl spoke to her teammate the words: “Why did you attack me without revealing your secret special movement? Isn’t that all what you hide? Alias, we are friends, but why hides?” Polariza, a Northern star person who once lived in a very small metallic place underbeneath the cold region called an Antarctica, formerly became expert member of the federal body system for the mutant group and citizens in the world. Her real name may not be revealed yet. Until she feels so trustworthy in Xia Factor, she will tell hers. Outburst noticed the pattern which revealed to be in a courtesy of Polariza’s energy signature, showing her mutant power—Polarization. He said, “Jesse, go away from me. Only the last one that I expected to touch you…is invulnerability!” Teen Cat Girl wonders about what Outburst said in her thoughts: “He did not sense any sign of Polarization.” She could sense the energy of Polarization. Outburst shouts at her, “JESSE! Do not come near and closer! If you would, I will make you stop what you do not want!” She said, “Jalen? How could you be fit in this team? I mean, some possible humanly people looks like mutants like Massaua, Wonderrior, Outburst, Zoombanger, and you! Teen Cat Girl started gulping! Massaua asked Teen Cat Girl the questions: Do I look humanly enough to you? In fact, you are a human to me, but if you are a mutant, do something freaky! Mutant power!” Massaua gets knocked out by the mutant power, revealing to be in a courtesy of Teen Cat Girl. She then asked, “So who is next, Max Factor?” Outburst said, “Noo! Energy is to much!” ---------- Danize “Ultimate Dream” An Ultimate Dream begins for Danize as she made hard times to take a leader for her very classic Xiamen and can not repent her mistake as Crazy Danize personality that will not ever reborn. She finally got it over. For very first time, she finally can manage her personalities as long as she lead the Voracious Xia Corporation from an ancient Xiamen. The personalities are very difficult to be stopped because of Phoenix, Faerie, and the Flash. But she felt the same person. She would take a responsibility for the whole international group of mutants. That’d be a corporation. She wonders who is on her team presently. As Pter surprises and orders Danize not to take a leadership for this team anymore and accuses her of what will become her personality. Danize nicely tells Pter to file a report on her. Pter is angrily hearing what Danize is calling her a codename: Pter. She said “I am not more Pter! I m no longer as active mutant of the your band! All because of you!” Category:Team